GrimmHime A Beginning
by JULERZZ
Summary: Grimmjow ends up emotionally attatched to Orihime, whether he likes it or not. Grimmhime. Bleach.


Ulquiorra usually brought in her meals. Normally, she'd refuse to eat, and that was when the Cuatro Espada would force her to. And though Nnoitra was much more leering and Grimmjow was by far the most violent of the Espadas, Ulquiorra scared her the most. Overcome by fear, most nights she would throw up her meals once the Cuatro Espada had left.

"You frighten the poor girl." Aizen remarked quietly as he traced small circles on the back of his left hand with his forefinger.

"I do not mean to." Ulquiorra spoke dully.

"I understand. Perhaps we should have someone else help you tend to her."

In a snap of his fingers, all ten of the Espadas appeared in his court, standing in two straight rows on either side of him according to rank. Ulquiorra silently took his place between Nnoitra and Halibel.

Aizen slowly paced between them, passing each of them several times. He stopped in front of the Sexta Espada, whose unruly mane rose slightly as Aizen tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "You will care for Orihime. Is that clear?"

He sneered. "Whatever."

The other Espada held their breath, but Aizen just smiled, his brown eyes twinkling slightly. As rude as Grimmjow was, Aizen could not help his amusement. The Sexta had been molded this way; into a cruel, vicious killing machine. He was merciless.

"You may leave."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the ten figures vanished in a blur.

Grimmjow stalked down the hallway with a tray of food in his left hand, and endless stream of curses uttered beneath his breath as he arrived at her door and slammed it open with all his might. The room trembled slightly as Orihime squeaked in alarm.

She scurried against the headboard, her knees curled up against her.

"Here, girl. Eat." He dumped the food onto her bed.

Orihime stared at him. "Where's Ulquiorra?"

"Gone. You won't be seeing him again. I'll be here from now on." The girl was still staring at him with those big gray eyes of hers.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He spat out viciously.

"No." She pulled the food close to her and crammed it into her mouth hungrily. The soup spilled from her mouth as she gulped it down quickly and tore through the bread.

Grimmjow almost smiled.

Almost.

"The food's not that good. Hope you know." He smirked.

She swallowed. "I know." Then she continued to gorge herself.

Grimmjow took a look around the small room. Some of the girl's clothes were lying across the small chair in the corner and on the floor. He swiped the articles off the chair and sat down in it as he watched her.

It didn't take her long before she was done.

"I thought Ulquiorra was supposed to feed you. Not starve you."

Orihime didn't say anything.

"You're scared of him." He inquired.

She shrugged.

"Well whatever he does, I won't do."

Orihime glanced up at him quickly. "Thank you."

In a flash, the Sexta Espada leapt to his feet and smashed the upper-left post of the bedstead with the back of his hand. The gray concrete chunks smashed against the wall and the shards ripped through the curtains.

Orihime trembled under his mad glare.

"Don't thank me. I'm just not like him." He grimaced.

He picked up the empty tray with his long fingers, and headed towards the door. "I'll be back later."

He slammed the door shut just as hard as when he came in.

Grimmjow arrived with another plate of food, and another unceremonious entrance as he almost knocked the door down. He stopped when he saw her stir from beneath the covers, poking her orange head out to look sleepily at him.

"Eat." He placed the food at the side of her bed.

"Later." She ducked back beneath the sheets.

Grimmjow eyes narrowed. He walked up and tore the blankets off, and instinctively, Orihime curled up. "Girl, you need to eat. I can't spend all day here."

She glared at him angrily. "Can't you just give me the food and then leave?"

"No. I need to stay until you've finished."

"Then wait." She rolled over on her side.

Grimmjow fumed silently as he paced around her bed. Once, twice, and then a third time, before he threw his hands up. "Will you get the fuck up woman!"

Orihime stood up abruptly, and Grimmjow stepped back a little as she yelled at him. "I would if you'd ask nicely!"

The Sexta Espada was taken back as Orihime fought to hold back tears. Her lower lip quivered slightly.

"I would if you'd been nice in the first place." He said softly. His blue eyes struck Orihime as calm and tranquil, almost gentle.

Her temper dropped immediately, and she blushed, her pinks a faint pink. "I'm sorry."

She sat down on the floor, and again began stuffing herself as fast as possible. Grimmjow took his seat in the corner and watched her.

"I can bring you more food next time… If you'd like."

Orihime looked up at him, her cheeks bulging like a hamsters. She nodded. And Grimmjow couldn't stop a smile from hovering beneath his lips.

When she finished, Orihime plopped back into bed.

"Thank you."

Grimmjow picked up the tray and on his way out, he couldn't stop but glance over his shoulder to look at her. She was already asleep.

"You're welcome."

This time, he shut the door gently.

Bit by bit, the timid, shy prisoner would open herself up to the otherwise blood-thirsty Sexta Espada. Grimmjow had actually begun to look forward to the visits, and Orihime found herself waiting for his returns.

Grimmjow cracked the door open slightly, and when he saw her sitting on the bed, combing through her long locks with her fingers, he walked in and set the tray down by her side.

"Hi, Grimmjow." She tugged through a knot and frowned slightly.

"Hello, Orihime." Grimmjow realized that she was the first female that he didn't normally address by "bitch".

She moved her hands away from her hair and began munching away at her meal. The food Grimmjow brought her today seemed to be better than what she usually had. He had even brought her a small white cake.

"I think I lost my hairbrush." She remarked.

"How?" Grimmjow sat down beside her, watching her with his bright blue eyes.

"I don't know. But now I can't fix my hair."

"It doesn't look that bad." He commented.

Orihime turned around so that the back of her head faced him. Grimmjow stifled a laugh. The back of her head was a tangled nest of knots and wild curls that she had obviously try to undo, but failed and made the situation worse in the end.

"It's not funny!" Orihime pouted.

"Whatever." He grinned. Grimmjow had his eyes fixed upon her silky hair as he slowly reached out, brushing his fingers against the very top of her head. Orihime stiffened; Grimmjow had never attempted to touch her before, this was the first time.

He began unlacing the snarls and snags with his long fingers so gently, that Orihime couldn't even feel them. She sat very still as Grimmjow carefully ran his hands through the fiery waterfall, every now and then, bringing a few strands to his face to sniff.

"Ginger and honey?" He asked.

Orihime giggled. "Yep."

And his gaze softened as he laughed with her.

When he finished, he reluctantly pulled his fingers one last time through her hair before he placed them in his lap. "You should finish eating." He murmured.

Orihime stuck her finger into the cake and then proceeded to stick her finger in her mouth.

Her eyes widened. "It's good."

Grimmjow snorted. "You seem surprised."

She picked it up and ate it whole.

"Don't just eat it all at once!" Grimmjow said, alarmed.

Orihime attempted to smile, but her mouth was too full as she chewed furiously. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"I've got to get going, girl." He stood up, but Orihime reached out and held him by the wrist. Her touch was like an electric shock; the Sexta Espada seized up immediately, his eyes wide as he froze.

"Do you have to go already?"

He tore himself from her grip almost roughly, his body still wired from the feeling of her soft skin against his.

"Bye, girl." He spat.

The Sexta Espada practically ran from her room, leaving Orihime sitting dumbly on the bed.

He sprinted down the long hallways, and stopped who knows where. His chest was heaving; the Sexta Espada was bent over double as he gasped for breath. That touch of hers had been something so unreal, almost unimaginable. And if it hadn't been for his quick reflexes, there was no telling what he would've done. His animalistic instincts were clawing at his insides to go back to the orange-haired girl who had him at her mercy by a touch.

Ulquiorra found him momentarily. Grimmjow jumped in surprise as the dull figure appeared before him. "Aizen-sama wants to see you."

Immediately, his old self reawakened. "Tell the bastard I'll be there when I want to be." He growled.

Ulquiorra's emerald eyes narrowed to slits, and he pinned Grimmjow to the floor. Though both were in the ranks of the Espada, the difference between Sexta and Cuatro was great. Grimmjow felt his skull press against the hard stone with brutal force.

"You still lack respect."

"Don't need it ass'ole." As soon as Ulquiorra's grip loosened, Grimmjow kicked him sharply and pulled away.

"Tell Aizen I'll be there in an hour."

Grimmjow straightened his coat and ran his hand through his thick hair.

"Ulquiorra, you seem displeased that I have had Grimmjow replace you." Aizen murmured.

The Cuatro Espada stiffened. "Of course not. I have always respected your good judgement and reasoning."

Grimmjow laughed, his deep howls echoed throughout the chamber. "Don't suck up, you stupid bitch! You're got a pole shoved up your ass 'cause I've got something you don't!"

Ulquiorra drew his zanpakto, and Grimmjow clenched his fists. "I'll destroy you, Ulquiorra. And I'll enjoy it!"

Aizen rose to his feet. "Enough."

Immediately, Ulquiorra sheathed his sword, and returned to his rank. Nnoitra licked his lips.

"Now." Aizen turned to Grimmjow, and the cerulean feline grinned wider.

"How is our guest adjusting?"

Grimmjow's smile faded. "How the 'ell I'm supposed to know?"

"You spend a great number of hours with the girl. Do you do more than just feed her?" Aizen smirked.

Yammie chuckled, and Nnoitra cackled, "How does pet-sama fuck?"

"Have you discovered an interest?"

Grimmjow growled. "You overestimate me. I like my women sexy and stupid. She's not even close enough to fit the bill."

The Sexta Espada turned to head out, but Ulquiorra and Halibel stood in his way.

"Let him go." Aizen waved lazily.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, and strode through.

Orihime waited for Grimmjow patiently, but she could not help but feel her conscience nagging at her. He had always been prompt with his visits.

Suddenly, she heard a light knock against her door.

"Grimmjow?" Orihime answered excitedly.

"Good afternoon... Pet-sama."

The door blasted off its hinges.

Orihime cowered in fear.

"Hey, bitch. Bow."

She scrambled forward, and trembling, she knelt in front of the cruel gaze of the Cinco Espada. "Hello... Nnoitra-san." She choked.

"Is that all!"

He kicked her in the side, and she felt the breath being forced from her body.

Nnoitra grabbed Orihime by her thick locks and slammed her face into the concrete. "I TOLD YOU TO BOW!"

Dizzy and disoriented, Orihime laid her forehead to the ground. She kissed the tips of his shoes frantically, and Nnoitra loosened.

"I hope those tits aren't just for show."

He grabbed her furiously, his long pale fingers so harsh unlike Grimmjow's. He ripped through her hakama and her pale breasts were pulled free from the tight cloth.

"Grimmjow!" She screamed. She smacked Nnoitra across the face and kicked and bucked. With a crushing blow, he struck her and she bit down against her tongue.

"Grimmjow, please!" She cried through her tears.

Nnoitra snaked around, and squeezed like they were balloons. Orihime screamed again, and Nnoitra kicked her.

"Shut the fuck up, girl! I'm going to fuck you 'till you break."

He tore a scrap of cloth from her skirt and stuffed it into her mouth. Slowly, he pulled up the robe and pressed his fingers against her panties. Her screeches came out strangled and muffled.

"Nnoitra."

The Cinco Espada stopped, and Orihime stared. The silver rivers flowing from her eyes were the only things moving.

"Get away from her before I blow your head off."

Nnoitra grinned. "Howdy, Grimmjow."

His teeth bared and he drew his zanpakto. Nnoitra laughed. "Shame pet-sama! You'll have to wait for our play!"

Grimmjow punched him in the gut, but through his pain, Nnoitra just grinned.

"I just wanted a good fuck! Virgin pussy is the best!"

The Sexta Espada released his fury, and a barrage of fists landed on him.

"You should've heard her scream, you bastard! She was screaming your name!"

Nnoitra's eyes were wide. The blade of Grimmjow's sword shone with red.

From knee down, his right leg had flown across the room. He crumpled to the floor. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He howled.

Grimmjow merely sheathed the sword and walked over to Orihime. She shrunk away from his reaching hands.

"GRIMMJOW, YOU SHIT! WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY LEG!"

In a flash, Grimmjow's foot was pressed against Nnoitra's neck. The Cinco Espada's single eye grew wide.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you."

Nnoitra's broken pants filled the room.

"Orihime?"

Grimmjow knelt in front of the fire-haired girl. She shivered and jolted away, her arms crossed over her chest. Grimmjow pulled off his jacket, and draped it around her shoulders. But she shrugged it off and it slid to the floor.

Grimmjow swallowed hard. "Orihime-chan..."

He gently ran his fingers across her cheek. She glanced at him, her brown eyes dull and frightened.

"Let me carry you."

He scooped Orihime into his arms, and stood. Orihime clutched at his chest and again, the adrenaline rushed through his veins. He nearly dropped the girl. At his sudden movement, Orihime reached out to touch his cheek. She stared at him intensely.

Grimmjow growled. "The fuck you looking at?"

And she smiled. His face flushed red.

"Halibel!"

The blonde Espada looked up from her book, and her teal eyes narrowed. "You neanderthal... What'd you do to her?"

Grimmjow clenched his teeth. "It wasn't me. And insult me later, bitch."

He gently set Orihime on the floor. "I need you to lend her some clothes."

Halibel stood up suddenly. "Says who?"

Grimmjow stood chest to chest with the Tres Espada. "Says me."

"Know your place, Jaegerjaquez. My rank is above yours."

He gnashed his teeth. "I'll owe you a favor. Anything."

Halibel stared at him, and then glanced to Orihime. She sprawled across the floor, unable to move. Her cheeks were stained red.

"Who did this to her?"

"Nnoitra." Grimmjow spat.

Halibel chuckled. "That idiot. Did you kill him?"

"I wish."

"You've got guts. Arisen will be furious."

Grimmjow snorted. "I don't care."

Halibel held her hand out to Orihime, but her breathing grew more labored.

"Control your reiatsu. You're gonna make her faint."

Instantly, Orihime relaxed. "Thank you." She squeaked.

Halibel helped her to her feet. "Why don't you heal yourself? And get dressed before Grimmjow pounces on you."

Halibel winked at the Sexta Espada, whose jaw was hanging loosely. Orihime instantly shied away, her cheeks matching the color of her hair

"You bitch!"

Halibel smiled, and led Orihime to her bathroom.

At first, Orihime was nervous to be around the blonde Espada, but she soon learned that Halibel was kinder than she seemed. She helped her into the tub and filled it with warm water and pink bubbles.

"Come here, girl. Let me help you wash your hair."

With sweet-scented lavender, Halibel scrubbed the fiery locks until they shone. Orihime quietly drew shapes in the fluffy foam.

"He's attached to you."

Orihime looked up at Halibel.

"Grimmjow, I mean."

Orihime turned away. "I didn't want that."

"Why not?"

"I have someone back home... Whom I admire." Orihime flushed.

"Kurosaki?"

Orihime sniffled. "I miss him."

Halibel brushed away some soap from Orihime's forehead.

Halibel stood. "Why don't you rinse off? I'll set some clothes out on my bed."

Before she left the bathroom, she stared at the broken healer.

"Grimmjow has never shown any form of affection for anyone before."

Orihime insisted that she could walk, but Grimmjow still hovered by her side. When she tripped up, he steadied her, then released her just as quickly.

"You'll stay here tonight."

He opened the door.

"And where would "here" be?"

"My room."

It was the same, concrete-colored room. It was a bit larger, but just as sparsely furnished. Grimmjow sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him.

"Sit." He commanded.

Orihime tottered over, and plopped down on the coverlets.

The tension was thick; even Grimmjow could feel it. Orihime refused to meet his gaze. With his wide hands, he grasped her chin and turned her head towards his.

"Look at me, girl."

He immediately regretted using his harsh tone. His voice softened.

"You're safe. Okay?"

Her eyes were downcast. "Will Nnoitra die?"

Grimmjow frowned. "I can go back and rip his other limbs off."

"Don't!"

It bothered Orihime that she couldn't tell if Grimmjow was joking or not. Grimmjow stared at the back wall; he could still taste Orihime's fear and pain in his mouth.

Orihime played with her hands, and sighed. "I'm very weak."

Grimmjow leaned against her damp hair. "Of course not."

"I am! I'm always depending on others."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing..."

Orihime turned to Grimmjow. "I don't see you depending on anyone! And you're so strong."

Grimmjow stood up. "You don't know shit, woman!" His voice rose as he towered over her.

Orihime fought the tears back as she stood and headed towards the door.

"Orihime..." Grimmjow mentally kicked himself. "Orihime, I'm sorry. Please don't go."

He reached out to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Let me hold you."

Orihime paused, and the pink flush spread across her face and neck. But Grimmjow's eyes begged for her, and she gave in. He dragged her across his lap, and nuzzled his lips against the crook of her neck. Grimmjow could feel her pulse quicken, and he ran his fingers across her stomach.

"Grimmjow..." Orihime petted his cerulean hair.

"I like you." Grimmjow admitted.

"A lot?"

"A lot. Maybe more." Grimmjow drew the small figure closer. "I'm not that strong. I was so weak... I wasn't there when Nnoitra..."

Grimmjow growled. "That bastard. I'll kill him."

Orihime smiled. "That's in the past."

And she kissed him.

Grimmjow stiffened, but found himself wanting more when their lips parted. Hungrily, he leaned forward to taste her again. He felt himself being dominated as Orihime pulled his head closer to move her mouth against his. The Sexta Espada groaned as his stomach coiled; Orihime licked his lower lip, and their wet tongues met.

He didn't know how it happened, but Orihime had crawled on top of him and her round hips were moving against his. He shrugged his jacket off and gripped at her round bottom. His erection grew, and he mewled as Orihime reached to grab him through his hakama.

"Dammit... Woman..." Grimmjow panted. He groaned as she stroked him gently, and spots of precum stained the white cloth.

Feelings aside, Grimmjow ripped through the new robes Orihime had just received. He kneaded her heavy breasts, and leaned forward to suckle on the tender tits. Orihime moaned; Grimmjow nibbled gently and licked her erotically. Nipping at her flesh, he bit her collarbone and licked the outer rim of her ear. Their lips met in a passionate dance.

Orihime thrust her hips forward, and Grimmjow hitched her skirt up. "Fuck..." Grimmjow pulled out his hard member, and he grinned when Orihime's eyes widened in shock. He was bigger than she thought.

Grimmjow let her feel him, and she rubbed the head with her slim fingers. He tossed his head back as she pumped his slick cock. He couldn't take it anymore; his restraint was gone.

With a quick flip onto her back, Grimmjow flipped Orihime onto her back and shredded her skirt. He ran his hands against her thighs, and pressed his face against her crying womanhood. Orihime breathed heavily as Grimmjow flicked his tongue against her and gripped a hand through his thick hair.

"Grimmjow..." She shuddered as he stuck his tongue between her folds.

"Just put it in." She begged.

Hips buckling, Grimmjow thrust inside her without warning, so the pain wouldn't hit her quite as hard. He grabbed Orihime, and pinned her against the wall. She panted as he thrust into her rhythmically; her round breasts bouncing in rhythm. Grabbing her hips, Grimmjow held her in place. He moaned from her tightness, her, from his size.

"Grimmjow!" This time, she was yelling his name through pleasure instead of pain. His rough, calloused hands bruised the skin at her waist and he felt Orihime's fingers claw at his back.

"I'm going to..." Orihime moaned again. Grimmjow knew she was close to finishing. Quickly, he picked up the tempo and Orihime scrabbled against the cold concrete for grip. She settled on the Sexta Espada's broad shoulders.

Hot fluids burst from her, but Grimmjow kept pounding the daylights out of Orihime.

She cried out in amazement. "How are you still hard!"

"I'm... not... done... woman!" He grabbed at her ass, and Orihime's legs wrapped around his waist.

"Shit..." He moaned. "You're so wet..."

Again, she came, soaking Grimmjow's groin in her juices. Yet the cerulean Espada wasn't finished.

"Grimmjow... stop." Orihime winced at the pain and fatigue of two orgasms.

Through his lust, Grimmjow couldn't. The feeling of Orihime's tight walls gripping him felt like all hell was breaking loose.

"Grimmjow!"

He was panting and sweating, and reluctantly, he pulled out. His cock was hard and throbbing, and he fell back against the bed. "Dammit... Orihime... I just wanted to cum..."

Grimmjow shuddered when he felt Orihime's soft lips around the head of his penis. "The fuck, woman!"

Orihime looked up at him innocently. "You said you wanted to cum."

He let out a long groan as Orihime's tongue flicked against the head. "Shit..."

Her mouth was warm, wet, and that _tongue_... She was lapping up his precum like a cat to milk.

Grimmjow gripped Orihime's head and guided her, her fiery locks bobbed up and down on his cock, and her soft tongue ran from base to tip.

He spewed across her face.

"Ahh..."

Orihime wiped the sticky whiteness from her face with a little frown. "You could've warned me!"

Grimmjow laughed. "I wanted to see your expression."

He smiled as she licked her fingers to taste it. "It's salty."

"Whatever."

Grimmjow laid on his stomach and buried his head in the pillows. The scent of lavender lingered on his damp skin. Orihime snuggled into his side, and he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'll protect you, girl. I promise."

"I trust you, Grimmjow." Orihime kissed his ribs.

With that, he was content.

At least, he thought so.

He held back a grin when he felt Orihime's hands wrap around his cock. He hardened almost immediately.

"I want to go again."


End file.
